villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mallus
Mallus is the main antagonist in the third season of the Arrowverse series, DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is a mysterious, malevolent, primordial and extremely powerful time demon who was sealed inside another dimension during ancient times due to his fearsome presence and desire to wreak havoc throughout all of the time, who now returns to claim vengeance on all of humanity for his long imprisonment. He is a demon of the highest order and the worshiped deity of the cult known as the Order of the Shrouded Compass. He is voiced by John Noble, who also portrayed Unicron, Walternate, Henry Parrish, and Scarecrow. While possessing Nora Darhk, Sara Lance, and Damien Darhk, he is portrayed by Courtney Ford, Caity Lotz, and Neal McDonough. Overview An ancient, evil and immensely powerful demon, Mallus was known to time-travelers as a great enemy whose very existence scares the most intimidating and brave individuals in history, including the Time Masters. In ancient times, Mallus battled in a war against the original totem-bearers from the tribes of Zambesi, with his only allies being the tribe who presented the Death Totem. Afterward, Mallus was imprisoned in a barren dimension made out of time and located between worlds. A large cult known as the Order of the Shrouded Compass, who came to be aware of Mallus' power, started worshiping him as a pagan god and follow his every will. After the Legends broke time and indirectly created anachronisms, Mallus became a threat to all of existence once again as he then recruited more loyal followers, including Nora Darhk, Kuasa, Damien Darhk and Grodd, and had them continuously corrupt and destroy the timeline so that he can finally escape from his prison and subject the world to an "unendurable pain" against humanity for his incarceration. He also has them seeking out the Totems as they appear to be the only magical artifacts that have a chance at defeating him. During the course of this plan, Kuasa and Damien began to have second thoughts, with Kuasa later siding with her grandmother, only to have Mallus/Nora kill her by stealing the Water Totem; and Damien to side with Legends after realizing that releasing the demon will mean that he loses his daughter. However, after history was completely destroyed, Mallus successfully consumed Nora's body and assumed his true form upon escaping his dimension. Later, Mallus switched hosts to Damien Darhk after the latter sacrifices himself to save Nora. However, even after trying to use an army of individuals from throughout history (Vikings, Pirates and Roman Warriors) to collect the six totems, the Legends used them to transform into a supersized version of Beebo and therefore successfully killed Mallus, ending the time demon once and for all. Personality Being a demon with a high disregard for humanity, Mallus is highly sadistic, cold, immoral, manipulative and completely cruel, as he enjoyed tormenting Sara Lance in an attempt to possess her, and he enjoyed scaring Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz while torturing a possessed young Nora Darhk. After fully possessing Sara with the Death Totem, Mallus was cold and utterly remorseless when he fought and brutally tortured the Legends both physically and psychologically. Upon meeting her in his dimension, Mallus appears to take an interest in Sara Lance as she appeared to be a potential candidate to the next wielder of the Death Totem, thus desiring to possess her like Nora and also sway her over to his side to fight for him. Mallus is arrogant and narcissistic and egotistical with a god complex, as he views himself as immortal, even when facing defeat in his final battle. Mallus is also a highly vindictive individual, as he doesn't respond well to traitors as he ruthlessly removed the Water Totem from Kuasa, effectively killing her instantly. Upon being caged in a dimensional prison of time, he vowed to escape and make humanity suffer for it. In a more similar case, Mallus also shows no regard for his own followers as he appeared to have no regard in consuming and killing his most loyal follower Nora to assume his true form. He also never valued their families as he angrily believed that he gave Kuasa "real power", unable to accept that Kuasa valued her own family over destroying time, which also cost Kuasa her life. Mallus also appears to be disdainful towards the wrong way his followers and enemies pronounce his name, as he angrily corrected the Legends when they pronounced it as "Mallus" rather than "Malice". However, Mallus was not without fear. Even though he was unfazed by John Constantine, the Time Bureau, Rip Hunter and the Legends' threats or attempts to subdue his seemingly unlimited power, he has shown to be physically afraid of the Zambesi totems as they appear to be the only things that can harm him. His fear of the totems has left him desperate to assemble all six of them before the Legends do and would become quite ill-tempered whenever they keep collecting them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demonic Physiology': Due to being an immensely powerful, fearsome and enormous devil-like demon, Mallus possesses tremendous amounts of supernatural power. So far he has shown the following powers: **'Immortality': Mallus claims to be a god in comparison to individuals like Rip Hunter, suggesting that he is possibly immortal. This is most possible considering that he was sealed in ancient times. **'Supernatural Immunity': Mallus has shown that he is completely immune to any form of exorcism, including John Constantine's rituals and magic. **'Demonic Possession': Mallus has shown that he has been able to speak through other individuals, as demonstrated when speaking to Rip Hunter through Nora Darhk. It is later shown that he has possessed her before as a child. ***'Biological Manipulation': Mallus made dark colored goo (most likely blood) appear from Nora's mouth whilst possessing her. ***'Demonic Transformation': Upon gaining complete control over Nora (initially Nora), Mallus fully inhabited his body and transformed his human physiology into a powerful demonic physiology, with extremities like claws, a tail, and large demonic wings and horns. **'Power Bestowal': Mallus is able to grant Damien and Nora Darhk powers similar to those obtained through the Khushu Idol, and including extra powers. ***'Photokinesis': Mallus was able to grant Nora the powers to control condensed light blasts while being channeled through her. ***'Thermokinesis': Mallus was able to grant Nora the powers to control fire while being channeled through her. ***'Mediumship': Mallus was able to grant Nora the ability to communicate with deceased spirits as well as himself. It's possible he granted Damien Darhk the same ability. ***'Superhuman Durability': Mallus can grant Nora the ability to take massive hits with no harm brought to her. ***'Superhuman Strength': Mallus made Nora significantly strong, enough to use her nails to easily scratch on a table without any signs of slowing down, strain or fatigue. ***'Telekinesis': Mallus has demonstrated that he can grant Nora the power of telekinesis, as he demonstrated while possessing her. ****'Immobilization': Damien Darhk has shown, on numerous occasions, to use his telekinetic powers to halt all the movements of multiple people at once. ***'Electrokinesis': Mallus can grant Nora the power to control electrical energy, as he allowed her to drain Kid-Flash of his electricity and fire it back at him. **'Resurrection': Mallus has the power to resurrect the dead, as he resurrected Damien Darhk. ***'Restoration': Mallus has demonstrated that he can also restore other individuals' memories, as shown when a recently resurrected Damien Darhk remembered Rip Hunter, the Legends and his time when part of the Legion of Doom. He also restored Damien and Kuasa's magic to an extent that they no longer required his Khushu Idol and her Water Totem to use them. **'Telepathy': Mallus has demonstrated that he has telepathic capabilities, as when he used this power to whisper in Sara Lance's mind to scare her. ***'Illusion Conjuration': Mallus has shown that he can project illusions into people's minds, including when he made Sara believe that a demon was attacking her out of a hallway wall. He also used this power to pose as Sara when she was the Canary in order to manipulate her. ***'Memory Manipulation': Mallus has projected disturbing memories into Sara's mind to try and ensure that she is consumed by fear. **'Flight': After finally revealing his true form, Mallus has shown his capabilities at flying thanks to his enormous wings. **'Pyrokinesis': Mallus, during his fights the Legends and Beebo whilst in his true form, displayed his capabilities at generating and hurling fireballs from his hands. **'Time travel': While never directly stated, Mallus is implied to be capable of traveling through time, as after assuming his true form in 1992 Zambesi, he confronted the Legends in 1874 Salvation after they travelled there to get a chance to come up with a new plan to defeat him. Abilities *'Intimidation': Rip states that the Time Masters, who was once a fearless and arrogant organization, were too frightened to even speak his name. Mallus was even able to strike fear into the highly courageous and dangerous assassin Sara Lance, when she heard his voice in the very dark dimension he was imprisoned in. The Time Bureau are also apparently terrified of him as well, even though they discard his existence. Later, the Legends and Damien Darhk could only watch in absolute terror as he revealed his true form. *'Occult Knowledge': Mallus is skilled in spells such when he used a time-based spell in order to transport the Legends. Weaknesses *'Totems': Mallus appears to be vulnerable to whoever wields one of six mystical totems of Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Spirit, and Death. If he is even touched by one of the totem bearers, it burns him considerably. He is also vulnerable to attacks from a being that would be created by all six totems, thus resulting in his death. *'Possession Resistance': Mallus can only possess someone who has been completely consumed by their rage and darkest fears. If they have not, they can resist his influence successfully. Former weaknesses *'Dimensional Imprisonment': Mallus is currently sealed off in a mysterious dimension, which serves as his prison. However, it does not stop his power and influence from reaching out into the Multiverse. This weakness was, however, resolved after Mallus fully transformed into his physical form. Appearances ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Return of the Mack" (voice; possessing Nora Darhk; divine power) *"Helen Hunt" (divine power) *"Beebo the God of War" (voice and hand) *"Daddy Darhkest" (voice; possessing young Nora Darhk) *"The Curse of the Earth Totem" (possessing Nora Darhk) *"No Country for Old Dads" (voice; possessing Nora Darhk) *"Necromancing the Stone" (voice; possessing Sara Lance) *"I, Ava" (voice; possessing Nora Darhk) *"Guest Starring John Noble" *"The Good, the Bad and the Cuddly" Quotes Gallery Eleanor possessed by Mallus.png|Mallus possessing Nora Darhk. Nora channeling Mallus's powers.png|Nora Darhk channeling Mallus' powers. Mallus possessing Sara Lance.jpg|Mallus possessing Sara Lance. Mallus Jesse Quick.png|Mallus posing as Jesse Quick. Mallus Zari brother.png|Mallus posing as a young version of Zari's brother, Behrad. Mallus Nate Grandfather.png|Mallus posing as Nate's grandfather, Henry. Mallus kills Darhk.png|Mallus possessing Damien Darhk as he kills him. Mallus Free 317.png|Mallus’ true form. mallusvsbeebo4.jpg|Mallus faces Rip Hunter. Trivia *While it was initially assumed that his name was pronounced the way it is spelt, it was later revealed that everyone was pronouncing his name wrong as his name was actually pronounced "Malice". **The name Mallus is most likely derived from the Latin word "Malus", which literally means, among other definitions, "evil", "bad", "wicked", "ill", "harmful" and "noxious". This is most likely to represent his personality. *When Sara Lance asked Nora what voices Mallus whispers in her head, Nora stated "the number 6", which John Constantine points out is the number of the Beast from Judeo-Christian's Revelations as well as the Biblical Rapture and Armageddon prophecies. *Mallus is currently the only main antagonist in the Arrowverse live-action series' to appear as an original character and have no known connection to the DC comics. **He also appears to be the first main villain of the Arrowverse that is an actual demon, whereas previous main villains are usually assassins, crime lords, speedsters, sorcerers, meta-humans, and aliens. *Mallus is currently the only main antagonist of DC's Legends of Tomorrow that has not previously fought Barry or Oliver. *Mallus appears to be one of the darkest main antagonists in the Arrowverse, killing many of his powerful followers: Damien Darhk and Kuasa (indirectly) to achieve his goal. *Although an original character, Mallus appears to be very similar to the villain Savitar as they are both worshiped as gods; both of them egotistically view themselves as actual deities; both of them are trapped in alternate dimensions outside of the known world (A currently unidentified dimension and the Speed Force); they both speak to their enemies through their subjects (Nora Darhk and Doctor Alchemy); and both of them are the main antagonists in the third seasons of their respective shows (DC's Legends of Tomorrow and The Flash). *Interestingly, some viewers theorize that "Mallus" is likely an alias and that he possibly has a supposed true identity, with a list of potential suspects including Gary Green, Ava Sharpe, Director Wilbur Bennett, Leo Snart/Citizen Cold, Zari Tomaz, Savitar and Vandal Savage. However, this theory has been redacted since Mallus's true form was revealed. *The actor who portrays Mallus, John Noble, also has a guest appearance as himself in the aptly named episode "Guest Starring John Noble". *Mallus holds some similarities to the self proclaimed God of Speed, Savitar. Since both **Are the Season 3 main antagonists of their respective shows. Savitar being the main antagonist of The Flash season 3 and Mallus being the main antagonist of Legends of Tomorrow season 3. **Proclaim themselves as deities. **Have cultests who worship them due to their powers. **Were sealed away in diminsional prisons that exists outside of time. Navigation de:Mallus (Arrowverse) Category:Demon Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Omniscient Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Anarchist Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Giant Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bogeymen Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Energy Beings Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutilators Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Trickster Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Summoners Category:Parasite Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:The Atom Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid